In recent years, a DVD recorder capable of recording/reproducing information signals with respect to a DVD has begun to be available rapidly. For more widespread use of the DVD recorder in the future, it has been required to develop a disc device that is usable by anyone and aims for high usability such as universal design. To improve the usability of the disc device, a configuration that can facilitate the loading of a disc in the disc device has been proposed.
A conventional disc device generally employs a “tray system” that allows a tray for carrying a disc to slide in and out. In the disc device using the tray system, a disc is placed on the tray that is drawn out of the device, and then the tray is inserted into the device, thereby loading the disc in the disc device.
A conventional disc device will be described below.
The conventional disc device is known, e.g., from Patent Document 1. In the disc device of Patent Document 1, an opening through which a tray slides in and out is formed in a front panel of the disc device. A disc is placed on the tray that is projected from the opening, and then the disc together with the tray is inserted into a predetermined position (where the disc is attached to or detached from a turntable) inside the disc device.
After the insertion of the disc placed on the tray into the device, the disc is attached on the turntable and rotated at the predetermined rate while being sandwiched between the turntable and a clamper. Information signals are recorded/reproduced with respect to the rotating disc.
For reproduction, e.g., a pickup for reading signals is moved to a track position of an information layer of the disc where the information signals are recorded. Subsequently, the pickup irradiates the information layer with a light beam and detects the light beam reflected from the disc, so that the information signals can be reproduced.
Patent Document 1: JP 4(1992)-67712A